Melt my Frozen Heart
by minnnette
Summary: This is a Jack and Elsa Fanfiction. Queen Elsa felt loneliness and her powers were out of her control again, so she asked the Man in Moon for an answer and help and it gave her Jack Frost. Discover how Jack and Elsa overcome this problem and how will they melt each other's heart.
1. Chapter 1

Melt my Frozen Heart

Elsa

Love, I don't know anything like romantic love, I know love because I love Anna. They say I'm a man hater for I don't have a boyfriend or even someone special to me. I'm no man hater it's just that, I'm too innocent about that feeling, maybe because I haven't found that boy to make me feel that kind of love. Right now all I care about is that I'm with my sister and she's happy.

"Your highness, I think you have to come with me right now, it's about your sister" Olaf told me.

"what is it about." I replied with panicking sound.

"let's hurry to the balcony. You have to see it for yourself" olaf said

As we reach the castle's balcony all I saw was plenty of roses everywhere and Kristoffer or should I say Kristof. I am still really confused about his name. Anyway, what on earth is this man doing down there? When my sister came out of the castle to see Kristof I then, realized '_ It's a proposal ofcourse dummy! How stupid of me not to know. Well I really don't know about proposals, it's my first time to witness such things like this. Wait, am I talking to myself again? Geez…_' Kristof asked my sister for a dance. She accepted the offer of dance and the music started playing out of nowhere. They danced waltz romantically and full of love. At the ending of the song Kristof knelt down and pulled a small box with a ring and sincerely proposed to Anna. When Anna nodded I felt two things, Happiness for my sister and pity for myself. If Anna gets married I'll be alone in this kingdom. When that thought came into my mind I felt something came out of my hand, and I knew it, the thing I fear most happened again. What came out of my hand were ice, and not just an ordinary ice like before; it was dark.

After that, I knew what to do. I packed some of my things. Before leaving the kingdom I must see first my sister so I can congratulate her and tell her I'll take some break and rest so that she won't worry about me leaving.

I was about to go to her room to check if she's there then I saw her with Kristof midways.

"Elsa! I have a good news or a bad news perhaps" doubtingly said by Anna

"I know it and don't worry; you have my blessing just make sure that I'm here on the wedding day. Congratulations" I replied. I saw relief in both of their faces

"Thank you Elsa. Wait what are those? Are you leaving? Where are you going?"

"I was thinking of leaving the palace for a while and take a little break, I'll be leaving you in charge."

"I can't do it! I don't know if I can rule like you"

"No, I know you can. You are my sister after all. Besides you have Kristoff with you."

"but-"

"I'm leaving now. Kristoff, take care of my sister for awhile."

"I will" kristoff said.

I went far northern and there in the middle of the woods, I made my ice mansion.

That night the moon was at its fullest and I just suddenly asked to it like there's something that told me to do so. I opened the door to my balcony so I can see the moon clearer. I asked the moon.

"What is wrong with me? I'm scared of myself. Can you please tell me what to do so I can control my powers completely? Please, please tell me. I need to know. I need your help" then tears came running down to my face. I suddenly felt fatigue and the next thing I knew was I was in my bed. Was I dreaming?

**A/N: I'm a newbie here... Hope you liked it. Please do leave any comments if you like.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jack

I was flying towards south to see children in Arendell Kingdom when I saw an ice castle in the middle of the woods. I was so curious, so I decided to check it out but suddenly a pretty girl came out of the balcony so I hid in a tree. She has white braided hair, Blue silky gown that fits her perfectly, white as snow skin complexion, captivating eyes. She looks so pretty but her eyes were sad.

She gazed at the moon and started asking it. When she said that she needed the moon's help, thoughts strike into me. It felt like the moon fed me those thoughts of helping her so I took it as a mission from the Man and Moon. When I glanced into the white haired girl again she was losing her balance, before she even fell off the ground I hurriedly caught her.

I laid her in her bed and wiped her tears then, tucked her loose hair that's covering her face into the back of her ears so I can see her face better. She looked so helpless, like a child needed to be taken care. When I stared at her I felt something pulling me down to her. I don't know what came into me but I unconsciously kissed her forehead and after flew out of the mansion.

Tomorrow, I'll make sure to have proper introductions with her but for now I have to go and make snow to Arendell.

Arandell. This kingdom was known for their snow queen. I wonder how she looks like. I bet she's scary. Well, I think I'll see her for myself.

I flew to the castle and carefully went to the queen's room. I saw a brunette-haired girl and…

"Yes? Who are you? Do you need help?"

"Woah! You can see me?"

"Uhm. Yeah? Was I not supposed to see you?"

"Well, yeah. Anyway, are you the queen?"

"No, I mean yes. Huh" she said and was followed by a sigh

"Queen Elsa, my sister is out for a break and I was left in charge. If you have any appointment with her please, I'd be glad to help." she added.

"It's okay I don't need help I just wanted to see the queen" I said. I was about to go out of the room.

"Okay, may I know your name Mister?" said the girl.

"Jack, Jack Frost." And with that I went out of the room.

"Woah! Wait you mean Jack Frost the winter Guardian?" said by the girl. Did she say Winter Guardian? Or, well, never mind.

I made it snow a little in Arandell. I took off to see that white-haired girl again. I landed on the mansion's balcony. I was shocked and she was too when I landed there. She pointed her palm into me.

"Who are you? Why are you here? Leave at once or I'll use my powers." She have powers? Is she- the queen?

"Powers?" i asked

"You don't know who I am?"

"No."

"Well, still you have to leave."

"Okay, okay I'm Jack Frost and I was sent here by the moon to help you control your powers." When I said that she lowered down her hand.

"so, that was why you were flying. I wonder if I can do that too. Hmm. Well, please come in." she said while playing with her fingers.

"By the way I'm Elsa." She added. Wait, is she really the queen?

"are you the queen of Arendell?" I curiously asked

"Uhm. Sort of." She hesitatingly stated.

"Oh, Nice meeting you Your Highness" I said sarcastically and put a knee down.

"Haha. Come on no need for that. It's just Elsa for you. Besides you're no ordinary person to bow on me. You are Jack Frost, the winter guardian that was said to be—" she chuckled.

"to be what?" I asked

"to be my soul mate." She said. My eyes widened by total shock. I felt heat on my face.

"funny huh?!" she added.

"how did I become your soulmate?" I asked her with my eyebrows crouched.

"well it's a long story, I'll tell you inside." She said and with that we went inside her mansion. She led me to the lounge and offered me a seat.

**A/N: Hope you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa

I left Jack in the lounge and went to the kitchen to take some drinks. I was acting different around him. I am always the bossy and ruler type but with him, gosh! What's wrong with me? Well, I can consider that I am alone with this guy, maybe that is why. I went back to see him and tell him the rumors about us being soul-mates. I started from the moment I struck my sister with my powers until the moment I learned how to control it and eventually unfroze my kingdom.:(For those who haven't watched Frozen I highly suggest you to watch it. Same as Rise of the Guardians)

"after that incident, people slowly stopped being scared of me and sooner they started liking me together with that rumors were spreading around that maybe the reason why I was born to have this power was because the Winter Guardian was sad and lonely so the Man and Moon had the thought of making a girl human form of you, which is me and it was our mission to find each other. I found it funny when i heard it." I said constantly. I looked at him and I was surprised to see him seriously and directly looking at me. His looks gave shiver and my heart started pumping so fast. I just looked on the opposite direction so I can hide my face.

Out of the blue a beautiful, glimmering, crystal snowflake appeared and broke the cold air inside the room. It was releasing warm mood that made my fast heartbeat slow down.

"Is it yours?" we both asked at the same time.

"no" we also answered in chorus. He chuckled and said, "This is awkward, maybe I should go." He went towards the window and glanced back again then rested both his hands on his staff. "I'll be back tomorrow. Okay?" He said. As I looked at him I noticed his eyes are as blue as the ocean, it was so calm.

"uhm. El,? Hmm. Yeah, maybe I should call you El from now on. Is that okay?"

"ofcourse" I answered

"see you tomorrow then. Bye El" he said, then, jumped out of the balcony. _Wait did he say, tomorrow? What's with tomorrow?_

I went to my room and laid in my bed, stared at my icy crystal ceiling, again lost in the looks of his eyes. I put my hands on my chest, feeling every heartbeat my heart takes and wondered '_this is so new, what is this feeling? My heart is acting not normal.'_and with that last thought I fell asleep.

At the middle of my sleep I was awoken by the feeling of something or rather someone staring at me. I looked at the window and I saw a shadow. As I saw it, it vanished instantly into ashes and flew with the wind. I climbed down off my bed and walked closer to the door to my balcony then I closed it. Now, I can really feel the stiffness of being alone.

**A/N: Please leave any comment so I can know what my readers think. On the next chapter there will be more sweet moments between the two. A new character will be revealed.**


	4. Chapter 4

I was awakened by the light that hits my vision and by the strong breezy air that blew my hair over my face. I stretched my arms, cupped my face with my palm and finally opened my eyes. The first thing that I saw was another 2 eyes. I made a face wondering, _am I still dreaming?_ I was startled when I heard a voice of a boy saying "rise and shine sleepy-head".

"What the?" I protested. "what are you doing?" I moved slightly closer to the bed's headboard.

Jack stood straight and moved around the room. "I was just checking if you were already awake. You were saying or rather murmuring something. So, I went a little closer to try understanding what you were saying." He explained,

"Okay, why are you here this early?" I asked him while walking towards my cabinet to get a towel then, flicked my finger point to my dress to put in the towel.

He was playing his staff while answering my question. "Didn't I tell you yesterday that we'll be out for today to have some training? And-" he paused for a bit then, continued again. "You see, I'll go downstairs and wait you there. Okay? So, hurry." Then, he went out of my room.

I took a shower, got dressed, brushed my hair and braided it. I wore my usual outfit but I changed some of the designs.

Jack.

I went downstairs after seeing her wearing only a towel. It's not like I was thinking of something else. You know what I mean. It's just that she's an idiot to roam around with a guy on her room.

After a few minutes; she, then, came down. She was again wearing a blue crystal gown showing her legs off. "how can you move swiftly in those? Change it. Wear pants or anything. Geez, you're giving me a hard time here." I said

She totally looked angry at me after saying that. "Ok fine I'll change. You don't have to sound like that. You are so irritating. Tch," she said. Elsa casted at her gown and changed it into a blue dress with matching black knee-length leggings." Is this fine?" she asked then, I just nodded for an answer.

We went outside of her mansion. "Elsa," I lend a hand "come on, we're gonna fly. It'll be tiring to walk" I said. In return she just stared at me for a moment then, rolled her eyes and started walking again. "I prefer to walk. Thank you".

"What? Come on, don't play so hard to get." I said. She stopped and looked at me then shouted "Excuse me? I'm not playing hard to get it's just that I really prefer walking. You are too full of yourself. I hate you!"

_Oops, I think I over said that._ I signed and stepped into the ground beside her then walked too. "okay, I'm sorry I just thought that you wanted to fly with me." I said and then gazed at her. She was looking at me too then she started talking things. "It's not that… I was just.. Oh my Gosh, I'm sorry. I was just irritated. What? No! huh." She was talking too fast and walking too fast. "Elsa slow down." I said. She didn't notice that she was on the frozen pond. I looked at her smiling because I can see her face so red. I don't know why but I felt happy.

She suddenly lost her balance so I flew fast to her to catch her. I slipped my left hand on her back and my right hand grabbed her left hand. Then, put it close to my chest. She then stopped talking. I looked at her aquamarine eyes. We were too close that I can feel her breath that smells like mint. I slowly rose without breaking my gaze.

"are you alright?" I said. She just nodded. I slipped my left hand away and noticed my right hand was intertwined with hers.

A/N: Next Episode, new character... New Rival? New enemy. Reviews please ^^


End file.
